A CP9 Story
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Yeah..I poated this once but my sister changed my password so...Here it is again....DARN YOU EIKAN!
1. Prologue: The Notebook

A CP9 Story

**Prologue**

Robin was looking at some of Pearl's blue marble notebooks.

She was mildly surprised to find a notebook labeled "A Story of CP9: The Destruction of Many Lives."

Upon opening it Robin was greeted by this prologue:

_"If you were expecting a story where I slam CP9 and basically talk shit bout them…_

_Well BOO-Fucking-HOO for you!!!! This story tells the true story of CP9..._

_It tells the pain, the physical and mental abuse, and the loneliness of some of the most hated people in the world…._

_This is a story about my friend Kaku and what he and the other CP9 agents (other then Spandam) suffered at the hands of the Government…"_

After reading that, Robin chose a spot on the deck of the ship not too far from where Pearl, Franky, Brooke and Usopp were collaborating on a story to tell Luffy and Chopper, and began to read a tale that would change her views of CP9 forever…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a prologue? This will stretch from when the CP9 agents first started training (I'm gonna put it at 16 or so years ago) until Enies Lobby… Their ages are (just as a reference source):

Kaku: 23 (B-Day: August 7th [Pun on word for Nose: Ha-Na{8/7]})

Rob Lucchi(Lucci): 28 (B-Day: June 2nd [Pun on Name: Ro-Bu {6/2}])

Kalifa(Calipha): 25 (B-Day: April 23rd [Secretary's Day])

Blueno: 30 (B-Day: Unknown)

Jyabara (Jabura): 35 (B-Day: Unknown)

Kumadori: Unknown (B-Day: Unknown)

Fukoru(Fukuru): Unknown (B-Day: Unknown)

Of course for this story Kumadori is currently about…33 and Fukoru is…27.…


	2. Introductions

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY MEMBERS OF CP9 NOR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU MAY SEE FROM ONE PIECE!!!!_**

**A CP9 Story**

**Chapter 1**

**In which we are introduced to CP9 **

My name is Kaku, I ate the Ushi-Ushi no mi Model :Kirin*, and I'm 23 years old.

I have been a member of CP9 for a little over 10 years.

My most recent mission included me hiding undercover as a shipwright in Water 7.

Of course it never surprised me, because as far back as I can remember I've loved ships.

I'd assemble model ships all the time so my pre-chosen occupation didn't surprise me…But I digress…

When does my story start? 15 years ago…when I was 8 years old…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Jyabara, eater of the Inu-Inu no mi Model: Ookami*

I am 35 years old and I have been in CP9 for about…10 years…

My story of CP9 starts when I was 20 and had many wonderful things in my life…

Things…that were gone by the end of the day…

-----------------------------------------------

Kalifa is my name and I ate the Awa-Awa no mi*.

I am now 25 years old and I too have been a member of CP9 for 10 long years…

My story, like many of the others, starts on my home island when I was 10 years old…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Blueno, I'm 30 years old and I ate the Doa-Doa no mi*.

I have been a part of CP9 for at least 10 years as well as the other members to my knowledge.

My personal story of CP9 starts when I was 15 years old…

----------------------------------------------------

I am called Lucci. Robert, or Rob, Lucci.

I have eaten the Neko-Neko no mi Model: Leopard*.

I am 28 years old.

However, unlike my…team mates I guess you could call them… I have been a member for at least 15 or 16 years…

The story that I will tell you now will explain how I became a member of CP9 and why did what I did to so many…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah….This took me a bit but I did it at last….now for the hard part: figuring out what I want to happen to CP9 as chibis*

**Translations**

Ushi-Ushi no mi Model :Kirin : Cow-Cow Fruit Model: Giraffe

Inu-Inu no mi Model: Ookami : Dog-Dog Fruit Model: Wolf

Awa-Awa no mi : Bubble-Bubble Fruit (imagine if Kaku ate this one instead XD)

Doa-Doa no mi : Door-Door Fruit

Neko-Neko no mi Model: Leopard : Cat-Cat Fruit Model: Leopard (no Japanese word that I could find that means Leopard *shrugs*)

Chibis : Plural form of Chibi (see below)

Chibi : a word used to refer to someone small or very young like Chopper or Edward Elric from FMA (Ed: OI!!!!)

PLEZ R,R,&R!!!(Read, Relax, and Review!!!)


End file.
